powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Jewel Riders
NOTE: Power Rangers Jewel Riders is created by CureKurogane. Please do NOT edit this page unless you are an admin such as MP6. If you want to add any information, please inform me. Thank you kindly!'' '''''Power Rangers Jewel Riders is an upcoming web television series based on the Power Rangers franchise created by Haim Saban, developed by CureKurogane and produced by Netflix and Hasbro's Allspark Pictures. It is adapted from the 2020 Sentai series, Mashin Sentai Kiramager ''and is scheduled to replace ''Power Rangers Ancient Knights. Production After the confirmation of Mashin Sentai Kirameiger and the reveal of the team, CureKurogane was inspired by the jewel theme, albeit already having a gemstone-themed series, Power Rangers Crystal Beasts. ''Despite, the actual Sentai series not premiering yet, CureKurogane had already started writing the screenplay. Synopsis This series takes place after the events of Power Rangers Ancient Knights... Two years had passed since the Ancient Knight Rangers defeated the Black Order, restoring peace to the city. But that peace was soon shattered when a dark organization called the Shinigami Army Corps, consisting of monsters resembling Japanese yokai from folklore who possess a source of dark energy called the Hell Spirit, allowing them to steal essence from people, making them become frail and weak before meeting demise as they face hellish illusions. This caught the attention of an entity named Diamondia and she awakens Ookami, a former Shinigami general from his suspended animation. She informs him that the Shinigami has returned and she gives them five Crystals that contain the spirits of five warriors that contain the Shining Elemental, a source of energy that also contains elemental powers awakened from the purest of hearts. The first warriors were able to seal the Shinigami's power away and now that seal has been broken, making them stronger than they were before. Seeking for redemption, Ookami finds a group of four students attending Angel Grove High School and they all contain the Shining Elemental within their hearts. Soon after, their homeroom teacher becomes involved within the battle and much to all surprise, he also channels Shining Elemental and the strongest of all. They are given the crystals by Ookami, and the five spirits within took possession of five modern machines, transforming them into sentient companions called the Riderzords. Together, these chosen heroes take on the Shinigami as the new generation of Rangers called the '''Power Rangers Jewel Riders'. Cast & Characters Fan Auditions: CLICK HERE 'Jewel Rider Rangers' 'Allies' *Ookami / Junjiro Ookami *Diamondia *Jason Lee Scott *Aisha Campbell 'Antagonists' 'Shinigami Army Corps' *'Great Demon King Kagemaru' *'Yume no Kochi ' *'Kumachi no Mori' *'Tsuchikage Yokaku ' *'Kuno' 'Supporting Characters' *TBA 'Ranger Cast' *'Keanu Reeves as John Marston / Jewel Rider Red Ranger' *'John Boyega as Tyrone-Luke Chikezie / Jewel Rider Yellow Ranger' *'Storm Reid as Ashlyn Raymond / Jewel Rider Green Ranger' *'Ross Butler as Josh Shiao / Jewel Rider Blue Ranger' *'Alyson Stoner as Sally Hartford / Jewel Rider Pink Ranger' Arsenal 'Morphers' *Prism Wheel Morpher 'Multi-Use Items' *Grand Jewels 'Weapons (Individual and Team Weapons)' *Celestine Bazooka **Celestine Shooter **Celestine Sword Zords *Prism Rider Megazord **Ruby Firetruck Riderzord **Diamond Shovel Riderzord **Emerald Speeder Riderzord **Sapphire Aero Riderzord **Rubellite Chopper Riderzord Comic Book Adaptation 'Issues' *'TBA' Episodes 'Episode List' *'Episode One: TBA - 2021 ' Trivia *TBA Category:Series Category:Web series Category:Gemstone-themed Series Category:Magic-themed Series Category:Vehicle-themed Series Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Power Rangers Jewel Riders